Flights of Fantasy
by Dark-Fox1
Summary: Hooch falls in love with new-girl Professor Valerian. A late night flight ensues! *Chapter 6 now up!* (femmeslash!!!)
1. Excuses - Valerian POV

Title: Flights of Fantasy  
  
Author: Dark-Fox  
  
Brief Summary: Sequel to "Complementary Colours", Hooch and Valerian continue their relationship. Set about 1 week after "Complementary Colours"  
  
Pairing: Madam Hooch/Professor Valerian (Original Character)  
  
Warning: If girl/girl relationships bother you, you probably won't like this story! If you choose to read on, I take no responsibility if you are offended and you have no right to flame me for it. I warned you…….oh, and there might be some spoilers since I've set this in the timescale of Chamber of Secrets. But then if you have only read the first Potter book, shame on you……..  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. It's dear J.K's world, I just frolic in its pretty meadows. Apart from Hazell Valerian and any of her family that might be mentioned, I don't own any of these lovely people. Any assumptions that I have made about their character, sexuality, appearance etc that is not in the books is purely conjecture. They did want to belong to me, they said I was much more fun. But Ms. Rowling offered them a higher salary and fruit teas, so they went to her instead.  
  
Like its predecessor, this story is written in parts, from alternating points of view. One chapter Valerian, one chapter Hooch etc.  
  
Just one more point – I know there's a big dispute about Madam Hooch's first name, sources indicate that it's either Xiomara or Rolanda. Since there's no official word from J K herself, I'll choose to use Xiomara 'cause I like it better. And because it's shortenable to Mara, which is a lovely name!  
  
Oh, and huge love and hugs to everyone who reviewed "Complementary Colours", it really means a lot to me. ( Don't let me down on this one, there's the little blue box at the bottom of your screen…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 Flights of Fantasy  
  
Chapter the First – Excuses  
  
Valerian's POV  
  
It had been only seven days since they had first met, but Madam Hooch and Professor Valerian were already devoted to one another. It was still a secret of course, neither of them were sure what would happen if they got found out. Thankfully, Filch seems to have kept his mouth shut since the little "episode" he interrupted. Our story begins one warm September evening (in England?? I know it's far fetched, just bare with me…;-) ) about a week into the school term.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've been sitting here on the edge of my desk for what must be half an hour now, poring over dusty old textbooks that I managed to dig out of the library. Hogwarts doesn't have very much material on the subject of Illusions, so it's just as well I brought my own books and gave the students one on their book list – "Deceiving the Eye" by Jezebel Flax. It was the first book I read when I took up Illusion-casting, and makes an excellent introductory book for the students' first few terms.  
  
My first lesson consisted of the simplest form of illusion – colour change. The first, second and third years were colouring flowers – safest, because they aren't likely to harm each other if they get it wrong; the fourth years and above had fun playing around with each other's hair colour – we only had one casualty – a Slytherin girl is up with Madam Pomphrey now, trying to remove the bright orange fur that sprouted over her face. As a consequence, those red-haired Gryffindor twins – can never remember their names – are supposed to be joining me for a detention. That was 20 minutes ago.  
  
Just as I'm about to give up and leave the class room, the door bursts open and the boys enter in a whirlwind of freckles, breathless and with huge grins plastered on their faces. I'm about to scold them for their late arrival, telling them I may be new but I won't stand for nonsense, when one of them speaks up.  
  
"We know we're late, Professor, we're sorry, it's just…." The other one jumps in to finish his sentence,  
  
"We had Quidditch practice. Someone locked the changing rooms, and…."  
  
"We were stood there for hours before Madam Hooch found the key, and then…"  
  
"The showers were broken, so we had to wait while someone got them fixed, and…"  
  
"To cut a long story short," – funny, it seemed quite long so far to me – "Madam Hooch told us to give you this note, it says why we're late." He dug into his robes and produced a piece of parchment, sealed magically on the back so that it would only open with the imprint of the ring I always wore on my right hand. I saw the twins eyeing it suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know why she sealed it, Professor…." One of them says. I think I can guess why.  
  
"Well…" I look at the clock, with my mind still on the letter, "…It's too late for your detentions now. I expect you're both tired, especially after such a hectic practice. Go on then, scarper. I'll let you off." I sigh, their faces light up with those cheeky grins again.  
  
"Thanks Professor! We won't do it again…"  
  
"No.." the other one mutters, "…we'll get the person we were aiming at next time…." And with that they scurry out of my classroom and disappear into the shadows of the hallway.  
  
I file the textbooks back on the shelves at the back of the classroom, and place the vase of strangely coloured flowers - left over from this afternoon's lesson - on the window-ledge. At last, I retire to my office to open the note from Mara. As I press my ring into the blue wax seal, it glows white, before flying open to reveal my lover's curly handwriting winding its way down the page. I read….  
  
~*~  
  
Ella darling,  
  
Please excuse the Weasley twins for their lateness, I'm afraid we had a rather chaotic practice this evening. There was a big fuss with the changing room door, and Peeves had bunged up the hot water pipes with socks again.  
  
It's all sorted now, so I won't be out on the Quidditch pitch all night! Leave your balcony doors open tonight. Don't ask, just trust me.  
  
Yours with love,  
  
Mara Hooch  
  
xxxx  
  
~*~  
  
I smile, and fold the letter up, tucking it into my robes. I wonder what she's got planned……..  
  
A couple of hours later, I'm up in my rooms in the staff wing sorting out a letter I've received from my brother. He doesn't write to me very often, in fact he's quite jealous of my new job here so I wasn't expecting a note from him for ages. But he's written to congratulate me, so it's only polite that I reply. It isn't long after this that I find myself taking a quick shower and changing into my long white night-dress. Just before turning in, I remember to open the balcony doors, just as Mara advised me. It's a good thing I'm not tired tonight, I have a feeling that we might be going somewhere…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there's the first chapter done. Please drop me a review to let me know what you think, it really brightens up my day! ( 


	2. Coffee and Moonlight - Hooch POV

1 Flights of Fantasy  
  
Chapter the Second – Coffee and Moonlight  
  
Hooch's POV  
  
Well, it's been a long time since we had a practice THAT bad! Sighing, I lock the door of the broom-shed behind me and pick up the case containing the Quidditch balls. To be fair, the Gryffindor team themselves played fairly well, considering they've been away from school for seven weeks, they don't seem to have got too rusty. But it was after we left the pitch that it descended into chaos. I'm going to throttle Peeves the next time I see him – or at least, I would if I could. I look down at my muddy boots, imagining the beautiful sound they'd make colliding with his ectoplasm. Stupid ghost.  
  
Setting down the heavy case in my office, I collapse into the chair behind me desk and conjure a mug of hot coffee with my wand. A look across the room reassures me that my own broom is where I told it to be, standing regimentally in the corner beside the filing cabinet. I'll be seeing it again before the night is over.  
  
Sipping my coffee, I pull a short hawk-feather quill out of the inkstand and retrieve my book of accounts from a drawer, shortly followed by the accident record book. Thanks to the business in the changing rooms, I have another 7 pairs of sports socks in Gryffindor colours to order. On top of that, Poppy is chasing me for a write up of Cho Chang's collision with the West tower on Wednesday.  
  
Poor girl's back on her feet again now, but I'll bet that's the last time she flies under the influence of brightly coloured Vision Candy. It took forever to convince her that she in fact HADN'T flown into a 20 ft high statue of an aardvark holding a bowl of custard. Must make a mental note to try those things one day…..  
  
Two hours later – I've never been much of a star at paper-work – and I can finally replace my quill where I found it and shut both books. Poking my head out of my office, I flag down a passing house elf and instruct him to take the accident sheet up to Poppy Pomphrey in the hospital wing. He complies with that uniquely house-elven enthusiasm, scuttling down the corridor as if he's just been handed a winning lottery ticket. Bless him. With a chuckle I pop back into the office to collect my faithful broomstick before heading up the stairs to the staff wing.  
  
Normally I'm not the sort of woman who spends hours in front of the wardrobe deciding what to wear, but tonight I want to make an effort. After a few failed combinations of outfits, I finally settle on a pair of baggy, cream linen trousers, and a thin white shirt over a blue strappy top. Gods, I hope it isn't cold out tonight! Running a brush quickly through my spiky silver hair in an effort to make it look slightly less like a bedraggled hedgehog, I check myself over in the mirror and nod approvingly. It'll do.  
  
Every bedroom in the staff wing has it's own balcony – only a small one, but large enough to house a small table and chairs if we like. I don't like, so my balcony sports nothing more than a small wilted pot-plant and clods of mud that have been shaken off my Quidditch boots. I make a mental note to water the pot-plant some day. Well, this is it. Let's go for it. Opening the balcony doors, I bring my broomstick outside and climb onto the balustrade – I've never fallen off yet, but there's a first time for everything so I lean one hand against the wall. In one swift movement I swing my leg over to mount the broomstick, and kick off from the wall. I'm lucky, the weather is actually very pleasant for this time of year, and the breeze is warm and carries the scent of blackberries. Odd, I can't think where we have a blackberry bush in the grounds. Oh well…..  
  
I swoop out and away from the main building, deciding it's probably best to fit I a warm up before I go and collect Ella. It's past midnight now, and while I'm still completely awake, it's been a while since I flew at night without a moon – the sky is blanketed with clouds tonight, I suppose that's why it's so warm. After a couple of laps around the castle and a few expertly pulled stunts, I am confident that I won't accidentally throw my girlfriend off the back of the broom! I just hope she's left her doors open like I told her…..  
  
As I round the corner to the other side of the staff wing, I can see her lace curtains fluttering in the breeze so I can assume that she got the note. As if on cue, the moon breaks out from behind a cloud to bath her balcony in a shaft of silvery light. A thin candlelight flickers from inside the room as well, she must have been sitting up waiting for me. What a sweetheart. I consider sweeping in through her open window, but I want to call her out onto the balcony, just to see her pretty face in the moonlight, like Juliet on her balcony. They should re-write that play, "Romana and Juliet" I laugh to myself.  
  
"Ella….?" I call in through the windows, "…Ella, come out here darling…"  
  
She emerges from the soft golden light of her room, looking more radiant than I remember. She always does that to me. I can sit for hours picturing her beautiful face, and then she'll come around the corner, looking ten times as stunning as in my most brilliant dreams. Her milky pale complexion looks pale blue in the moonlight, contrasting wonderfully with her ebony hair. She smiles that enchanting smile as she sees me hovering here, and leans over the edge of the balcony to greet me with a sweet and intoxicating kiss.  
  
"Mara……" she purrs in her beautiful voice, "I guessed you had something planned for tonight. Are you coming in?"  
  
"Actually Ella, tonight you're coming with me. I want to take you somewhere."  
  
Ella looks at me with mock suspicion for a moment, then her face breaks into a grin.  
  
"Wait there, I'll be back in a second…." She disappears back into her bedroom, and is as good as her word. Only a second or so later, she reappears dressed completely differently. That's the wonders of being a witch for you. She is wearing a long white dress, loose and floaty with no sleeves and with lacing up the front of the bodice. She wears a purple scarf tied loosely around her hips, so that it flutters behind her in the light breeze. She's gorgeous.  
  
Leaving the balcony doors open for our return, she hops over the balustrade and onto the broomstick behind me. Her arms wrap around my waist as she leans against me, her firm breasts pressed close against my back. The warmth of her body behind me is the most delicious feeling.  
  
"So, where are we going lover?" she asks me, whispering in my ear with her warm breath. I smile.  
  
"Secret. You'll see when we get there. I promise you'll like it, really" she seems to take my word for it, and we swoop off into the moonlight, skimming over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest. Two souls spiralling away into the night, silhouetted like doves against the silver face of the moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aren't they lovely together? Please review, folks. Pretty please? Just to let me know what you think so far. 


	3. No Fear of Falling - Valerian POV

1 Flights of Fantasy  
  
Chapter the Third – No Fear of Falling  
  
Valerian's POV  
  
~*~  
  
Through my sleepless days I've found  
  
That in my dreamless sleep I'm bound  
  
To one night hear the sound of you calling  
  
Do not stumble through tonight  
  
Have no fear of falling  
  
-  
  
Lyrics from "Fear of Falling" by I Am Kloot  
  
~*~  
  
I haven't been flying at night for a long time – to be honest, I've never had enough confidence in my airborne skills! Mara certainly doesn't have that problem, though. She's an expert flyer – well, she needs to be for her job I suppose. Not to mention refereeing Quidditch games, I've watched her do it and it must be a nightmare! For these reasons, I have nothing but perfect confidence as I cling to her, my arms clutching her tightly around the waist out of adoration, not fear of falling. The night is still, and there is almost no wind but the speed of the broomstick as we swoop over the tree-tops makes my hair fly out behind me like a banner.  
  
Mara takes us out over the Forbidden Forest, further than I have even thought about going before. The trees stretch for miles in front of us, I had no idea it was so big! Every now and again, a leathery black bat shoots up from the canopy and we have to swerve to miss it. After flying for about ten minutes, the broom slows down to a more relaxed pace, and Mara turns to speak to me over her shoulder.  
  
"Have you ever been out here, Ella?" she asks me.  
  
"No, never," I reply "I had no idea what was beyond the start of the forest" I confess. Mara chuckles quietly  
  
"Well, it's more or less just a lot more forest! But you see those hills over there….?" She gestures to the North, where a cluster of green hills rise out of the darkness of the forest. They are more like mountains than hills in appearance, rocky and scattered with odd pockets of thick woodland. "That's where we're heading"  
  
A few minutes later, we are circling the lowest of the hills, obviously looking for something. It isn't long before she spots what ever it is, and sweeps down to land beside one of the areas of woodland on the side of the hill. Tall trees, old and gnarled by the centuries, tower above us as we dismount – my legs feeling a little odd to be back on the ground again. I turn to Mara.  
  
"Trees? You brought me out here to see trees? Darling, we have trees back at the castle….."  
  
She laughs, putting her arm around my shoulder and leading me into the wood.  
  
"No Ella, not the trees – although they are magnificent. It's a place that I want to show you." She carries the broom in her other hand as she leads me deeper into the thicket of ancient oaks. This woodland is very different from the one we have just flown over, the sounds coming from the undergrowth are soft chirrups from birds, and the few creatures that wander across our path are nothing more sinister than the occasional fox or rabbit.  
  
Finally we come to our destination. Mara stops in front of two trees, the vines growing between them have formed what seems like a curtain. She steps forward and pushes the twisted stems to one side, nodding to me to step through. I follow her lead, and the sight in front of me is overwhelming. It's like a picture from a book: behind the curtain of leaves is a clearing, with a clear stream running along one side like a silvery snake. What is most surprising though, is the cottage.  
  
A tiny little house that seems to be built out of the side of the hill, its bricks cut from the same stone and the roof over-grown with the mosses and flowers that cover the forest floor. The thin windows that let the moonlight in seem to be natural fissures in the rock, and the door is made of thick, solid oak – the same sturdy and ancient doors that fill the doorways in Hogwarts itself. I look round at Xiomara Hooch, her golden eyes twinkle with pleasure at the look of amazement on my face.  
  
"I told you you'd like it." She winks, admiring my stunned face for a moment longer, before stepping past me to lead the way toward the tiny cottage. Plucking her wand from her belt, she taps it on the door (which I now notice has no handle) and a face appears in the grain of the wood.  
  
"Password?" it demands. Mara doesn't hesitate.  
  
"Silver Arrow" she states confidently, and moments later the door swings open. "Coming, Ella?" she calls to me, and I follow her into the darkness of the little house.  
  
With a wave of her wand, a pale pink light fills the room, and I can see that we are in a sort of sitting room. While the floor is of stone tiles, most of it is disguised by fluffy, white sheep-skin rugs that are arranged around the room. Standing by the window is a table, the only thing standing on it is a tall purple candle in a silver holder. Mara flicks her hand casually towards it and it lights instantly, adding it's flickering gold to the cherry-pale light in the room.  
  
Mara leans her broomstick against the wall, and takes my hand in hers. She leads me over to a worn red couch that stands in front of the fireplace (which, incidentally, has just lit itself with tall pink flames) and sits down beside me.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I….Mara, it's amazing!" I stammer, "how did you know it was here?"  
  
"I've been coming here for years, it's like my 'sanctuary' where I can relax. No-one else knows about it. Except you." She looks at me, her eyes dancing with the flames in the hearth, "I wanted to share it with you – it can be Our Place from now on." I don't know what to say. This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen, it just doesn't seem real. Xiomara seems to read the look on my face perfectly.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. It's only small, but it's got everything it needs. There's a little kitchen through there – " she gestures to the doorway leading to the other room on the ground floor " – and a bathroom and a bedroom upstairs."  
  
"Wow…" is all I can say. To replace the words that I can't seem to find, I run my fingers through her short grey hair, and cover her lips with mine in a deep kiss. We sit there for a minute, holding each other tightly and just enjoying the feeling of being away from everyone else. This is our space. Our time. And she is the only thing in my world. 


	4. Fairy Tale - Hooch POV

1 Flights of Fantasy  
  
Chapter the Fourth – Fairy Tale  
  
Hooch's POV  
  
Well, I think I can safely say that Ella likes my little cottage! I found it in my first year of teaching at Hogwarts - I was exploring the area, as I often did when I had nothing better to do, and I found this place by pure chance. No one else knows about it, and since that day it has been my retreat. I've so often wished I had someone to share it with, and as I sit here now in Ella's arms, I can't imagine anyone more perfect.  
  
As we stay locked in an embrace - neither of us wanting to be the first to break away – I can't help but bury my nose in the black mist of her hair. The soft smell of cinnamon and vanilla drifts around her like an aura, only faint but enough to make my head spin. At last, I pull back just a few inches – still close enough that our conversation can be in whispers.  
  
"You know, I haven't shown you the rest of the house…." I murmur, with only the slightest hint of suggestiveness, that she may or may not pick up on. She lifts her head to smile at me.  
  
"That's true….would you like to give me a tour?" her lips twitch as if trying not to giggle. We rise from the couch and I summon the candlestick from the table.  
  
The kitchen is only small, and not really worth looking at. A sort of unspoken agreement passes between us that this isn't the room we're interested in. The staircase winds up from the corner of the sitting room, a tight and narrow spiral leading to the little landing above it. I step back to let Hazell go first and follow her with the candle, enjoying the almost hypnotic swing of her hips as she ascends. When I join her on the landing (which is only just large enough for the two of us to stand side-by- side) the candlelight fills the otherwise dark space, lighting our faces like a still from a romantic movie of some sort. I reach past her to open the door to the bathroom – only a tiny room, but still pretty in its rustic way. Ella nods approvingly, and our eyes move at the same time to the last door. I give it a gentle push, letting Ella push it all the way open as she steps into the room.  
  
In relation to the rest of the house, the bedroom is actually quite large. The fireplace on one wall sits empty, not filled by the same scarlet flames as downstairs. The floor is covered with the same fluffy rugs – the sort that you can't help but wriggle your toes in when you get up in the morning. In the centre of the wall opposite the fire, stands a beautiful four-poster bed, like something out of a fairy-tale. Made of a pale pine, and draped with curtains of a delicate, white, almost gossamer-like net. The sheets are of white silk, soft and always scented with spring flowers.  
  
From the look on Ella's face, she's as impressed with the room as I was when I first saw it. Of course, I've done some work on it since, smartening it up a bit. It's perfect now, and I'm proud to present this palace to my princess. She turns back to me in wonder, little pearly tears filling the corners of her eyes.  
  
"This is so….beautiful! Mara, it's perfect, like dream or something…" she marvels, still taking in the room lit by the thin blue moonlight as well as the feeble glow from my candle. I place the light down on the dressing- table and step up behind her, entwining my arms around her waist.  
  
"Isn't it just? I couldn't believe it when I found it - sitting out here all on its own, just waiting for someone to come and enjoy it." My lips wander over the silky skin of her neck, scattering it here and there with fleeting kisses.  
  
Ella leans back in my arms, her warm body resting against mine. She turns her head to intercept my kisses, greeting them with her own mouth. I return the kiss, tracing the line of her lips with my tongue until they part and I can taste the sweetness of her mouth. She turns in my arms to face me, wrapping her arms around my neck and stroking my hair – I can feel that she's cut her talon-like nails since she first arrived, which I have to say is a relief! Her body pressed so close against mine makes my skin tingle, and I can feel her nipples hard against my breasts – obviously she's not wearing her infamous corset tonight.  
  
When we finally break the kiss, the moon has emerged completely from behind the blanket of cloud, and the bedroom is flooded with its blue-silver light. I pause for a moment to gaze into her vivid eyes, I can see my reflection in those pools of violet ink as the light hits us. All thoughts of Hogwarts leave my mind, and suddenly I can't even remember that the place exists. 


	5. Beautiful - Valerian POV

1 Flights of Fantasy  
  
Chapter the Fifth – Beautiful  
  
Valerian's POV  
  
As Mara pulls away from me, she looks back into my eyes with that look that I've come to know over the last week – I couldn't mistake it for anything else. That look that makes my skin burn, my head swim and my body ache for her. I raise one eyebrow, and look back at her almost challengingly, my hands locked behind her head still. She grin, and sweeps me up in her arms – I'm lucky she's so strong! I can't think of many women I know who could carry me around like that! She holds me there for a moment or so, and we share a fleeting kiss.  
  
Without warning, she breaks away, and crosses the room in a few short strides to the end of the bed. She flings me backwards onto the bed, like a scene from some cheesy film! The shock lasts only for a second, and then the laughter takes over. The best feeling in the world, laughing spontaneously and hard – even better when you're lying on your back. Still giggling, Mara flops down on the bed beside me. I suddenly remember, that's *not* the best feeling in the world. Oh no, there's something much better to come…..  
  
She rolls over to pin me down underneath her strong, muscular thighs. Wherever her body touches mine it is the most perfect, dizzying feeling. Mara brushes a stray strand of my hair out of my face tenderly, and at the same time slides one hand up underneath my dress to brush against my thigh, sending that familiar hot tingle shooting up my body. She lowers her head until her lips make contact with the exposed skin of my neck. They linger there for a moment, before sliding over my skin to worship the sensitive hollow at the base of my throat. I moan softly as she presses her hot lips against me, her hand now tracing the line of my panties with one finger.  
  
Her free hand moves to stroke my breast lightly through my dress, before turning its attention to the lacing on my dress. She makes quick work of it, pulling the laces sharply until my yearning breast is free of the fabric. I lift my hips up off the bed slightly to let her pull the garment past my hips, and cast it onto the floor, no longer wanted. Her hawk-like eyes wander down my body, admiring the moonlit swell of my breasts – for once not imprisoned behind a corset.  
  
"Beautiful….." she whispers - more to herself than anyone else – and lowers her mouth until the tip of her tongue is dancing lightly over my left nipple, which stands hard and erect as the cool breeze from the open window tickles it. Mara takes my nipple in her mouth, and I cry out in a gasp as it is engulfed in the loving heat of her mouth. She swirls her tongue over it, grazing me with her teeth every now and again, making my body pulse with lust for her.  
  
At last she sits up, still straddling my body. I raise myself up off the bed to help her pull her shirt off her shoulders and throw it to the floor. It is soon joined by her blue top, lying forgotten at the foot of the bed. Tracing the shape of her small but toned bust with my fingers, I reach around her and unhook her white sports bra with one hand. Mara raises and eyebrow at me.  
  
"Impressive. I thought it would take you at least a couple of tries to get that one off."  
  
I wink at her, pulling her down on top of me. I release her breasts from the cups – the bra joins the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor – and take a moment to adore them, running my hands over her soft curves. In one swift movement, she slides off her trousers and we are lying together, wearing nothing but our panties, our bodies pressed close against one another.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next chapter coming soon! If you want me to be updating more often, I'm afraid the chapters will have to be a bit shorter than normal. This one isn't too bad, is it? ;) 


	6. Heat - Hooch POV

1 Flights of Fantasy  
  
Chapter the Sixth – Heat  
  
Hooch's POV  
  
Hazell's warm skin pressed against mine feels as good as it did that first night. I run my fingers through her soft, jet black hair, twisting locks of it around my fingers and arranging them to frame her face. She looks back into my eyes with a deep longing as I stroke her cheek gently.  
  
"Gods, I love you Ella. How did you get to be so perfect?" I whisper to her. She smiles back, her deep inky eyes twinkling in the moonlight.  
  
She doesn't answer – well, it was a rhetorical question really – but instead closes her eyes and leans her face towards mine, our lips meeting in a deep and passionate kiss. Her lips are so soft and warm, greeting mine with so much energy and desire. She flicks my tongue with her own, hungrily duelling in the heat.  
  
We finally separate again, my lips lingering on hers, always wanting more. Ella's soft hands stroke up and down my back, tracing invisible shapes between my shoulder-blades. At the same time, her lips brush against the sensitive skin of my breasts, their warm moisture sending shocks of pleasure through my aroused body.  
  
I bury my fingers deep in her silky locks, my thumbs stroking the sensitive skin behind her ears. Her body quivers as she purrs softly like a cat, her hands running down my back to toy with the line of my little blue panties. She slides them skilfully down over my hips and throws them somewhere, leaving me naked and utterly exposed to her.  
  
Manoeuvring herself so she is kneeling between my spread legs, she trails one finger down my breastbone, leaving a trail of tingling excited skin behind it. She follows it with her lips, pausing to tease my navel with her warm tongue – a weird feeling, but so utterly pleasurable. Her kisses lead a hot line down my stomach, scattering over my toned muscles. She hesitates for a moment as she reaches the line of my dark curls, before turning her kisses to my hipbones, making my groin pulse with lust and excitement. Her hands caress the soft warm flesh of my thighs, making me shudder underneath her, feeling her fingers so close to where I want them most.  
  
She lifts her head to look me in the eye, those deep violet orbs alive with adoration and arousal. Our gazes remain locked as she lowers her head, not even breaking contact when she flicks her tongue against my clitoris, making my whole body tremble as my groin melts into hot wetness. Her tongue darts against me, teasing me in the way I pretend to hate but secretly love, gripping the white satin sheets desperately in my fists with frustration at her just-too-gentle touch. She kisses me lightly, her lips providing a more lasting tingle than her tongue but still not enough. I moan out loud and close my eyes in a mixture of ecstasy and frustration.  
  
"Ella………please…." Not entirely sure what I'm pleading for.  
  
But Ella seems sure, running her tongue over my vaginal opening, and lowering her lips to kiss me hard, every bit as hungrily as she did my mouth at the other end of my body. The hot wetness of her mouth covers the hot wetness of my flesh, her tongue stroking me in way I could never even have dreamed about. A try to stifle a cry of pleasure, but fail miserably - the throbbing pulse between my legs is stronger than any other feeling in my body. Ella's tongue wanders over my most sensitive areas, her fingers stroking my soft pubic curls at the same time, making them wet with my eager juices.  
  
The pure ecstasy inside me is like the most wonderful drug, sending my senses reeling as it spirals higher, closer and closer to that glorious peak. I feel her tongue enter ever-so-slightly into my opening, flicking the warm moist flesh until her lips move to take hold on my clitoris, sucking gently as her tongue swirls over it. The whole lower half of my body smudges into a blur of pleasure and heat, and a wave of the best sort of dizziness washes over my head. I grip the sheets tightly as my lover's mouth brings me to my climax, powerful spasms of joy trembling my whole body as I come, calling her name into the darkness of the night.  
  
Ella moves back up my body, her fingers trailing lightly over my soft skin, until she reaches my face. She kisses my mouth deeply, and I can taste myself on her lips. With one hand, she slides off her own red lace panties and wraps a leg around my waist, I can feel her pulsing wetness pressed against my stomach – she seems to have enjoyed that almost as much as I did. I slide my hand down between her legs, stroking the soft curls that beg for my attention. She moans against my lips, bucking her hips against me as I touch her, my fingers rubbing her aching clitoris.  
  
Her juices cover my finger as I slide it inside her, my thumb still working where it was before. She matches the rhythm of my fingers with her hips, and it isn't long at all before I feel her tightening and she gasps out loud in ecstasy.  
  
We lie there in each other's arms, our sweat-slick bodies heaving, pressed close against each other. Just enjoying the heat between us as our minds slowly begin to remember who and where we are…. 


End file.
